Keiko Nakamura
'''Keiko Nakamura '''is one of the main protagonists in House of Crimson Wings. She is rather friendly and knowledgeable, as well as very proficient with a camera. Roleplay Stories House of Crimson Wings After Mr Katashi began to go over the day's class lesson, Keiko decided to ask about the House of Crimson Wings. Apparently her father had told her that Mr Katashi knew the previous owners of the home, which was in fact true. Durling lunch, Keiko overheard Risa and Karin talking about going to spend a night at the house, Keiko offered to film it as a coax to tag along. Another student, a popular girl named Aya Yamada came over and said she wanted to come along, although at first she was denied, Aya threatened to report the girls to the teacher if she couldn't come and walked off. That night, Keiko was the first to arrive at the house and quickly began to film it. After the others arrived, the four of them headed inside with Keiko filming everything. Karin soon discovered inhumanly large handprints all over one of the walls and while they chatted about this, Keiko noticed Aya had wandered off and was now missing. The girls searched for Aya until they heard a scream, sending them running to the sound. Risa had made her way outside when Keiko and Karin caught up to her and discovered Aya drowning her in the fountain. The two girls quickly attempted to stop her but Aya walked off, laughing when she thought Risa had been killed. After Karin revived Risa, the three of them agreed that they had enough and were leaving. Just then, the Skinned Woman appeared and tossed Karin away like a ragdoll, causing Keiko and Risa to rush after her and hurry her to safety. The pair carried Karin into another building, which lead into a cavern, and woke her before realizing someone else was in the area with them. They discovered it was Aya and began to shun her for her attempt to drown Risa, which she seemed clueless about. Not long after that, the Cavern Lights began to attack Karin just before the Skinned Woman appeared again, she seemed to command the Lights as they lifted Karin into the air and carried her away to her death. Risa and Keiko ran away from the scene and past Aya, who questioned what had happened. The shouted the Karin was dead and ran out of the area, leaving Aya on her own. Once they escaped the cavern, they were halted by the spirit of a child who immediately stabbed Risa. Risa told Keiko to run but before she could escape, she was halted by the Black Mist as it passed through her, possessing her. Possessed-Keiko turned on Risa, who pushed through the pain of her wound to escape, and chased her up to the second story of the House and onto the balcony. Risa stabbed Keiko, causing her to fall from the building. Trivia *She is based on Estella's character from the original House of Crimson Wings RP. Category:HOCW Characters Category:HOCW Deceased